


The wicked ones

by Aerynz



Series: Into The Abyss [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fear, Minor Character Death, Romance, Teen Angst, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerynz/pseuds/Aerynz
Summary: Clarke has seen this before, she knows Lexa is going to walk through that door any second now. She has to protect her.





	1. The wicked ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has seen this before, she knows Lexa is going to walk through that door any second now. She has to protect her.

That one Deja Vu moment  
There she was, standing in Lexa’s room. Titus with a drawn gun, and Murphy tied to a chair and bleeding. She had a faint feeling of deja-vu when she had entered the room, and now all the puzzle pieces were falling into place. She knew what was coming for her.  
“I’m sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly I am.” Clarke looked up, dragged out of her own thoughts. “Look I’m leaving right now. Octavia’s waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy and we’ll go.” A moment of silence..  
Clarke stared at Titus knowing what may happen if she didn’t do anything to change the future. Titus is now sweating, gun in his hand, a weapon he should never wield, but he will. For his Heda. “I wish I could, Lexa will never execute her duty while you live.” He raised his gun now aiming at Clarke’s head. She had to talk him down, just like she did in her deja-vu moment “Titus.. think, she’s going to know it was you.” “No.. no.. She’ll think it was him, Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief..” He tilted the gun so it now was aimed at Murphy.  
How… why? How did he come to this conclusion, what was the reason that Titus would do something so reckless.. She knew he was going to shoot, hell, he was going in for the kill. All the possible escape plans raced through her mind at once, but she couldn’t think of one that would guarantee her survival  
“Damn it.” Titus laughed mockingly “Heh, she might even be angry enough to declare a war!” Without a warning Titus aimed the gun at Clarke and shot. Out of pure instinct Clarke dodged to the left and narrowly escaped the first bullet “The first of many.” She thought quickly.  
The time she had spend fighting on the earth was mostly with wild animals, and not with a mad men with a trigger finger. She saw that he was shaking heavily , trying to take aim again so she ran towards the door, looking for an escape, whilst throwing chairs in the general direction of Titus.  
For a split second Clarke’s heart stopped. She knew what was going to happen if that door opened, she knew who would open the door and she knew that she had to stop it, she was currently the only one in the room that could.  
Another shot, Titus charged forward in the hopes of hitting Clarke at short range, but she was too quick for him. “I cant.. I won’t.. I bear it so she doesn’t have to..” Clarke saw the door to her left slowly opening from the corner of her eye. Without giving it a second thought she jumped in front of the door, slamming it shut and covering it with her body. What followed were two deafening shots, Clarke could feel a sharp pain in her left leg, and another in her stomach.  
Titus was standing right in front of her, gun still aimed at her head, by some miracle she was still standing. The blood trickled slowly down her leg and it hurt like a motherfucker, it wouldnt be too long before the wound would start gushing blood. She already saw the edges of her vision blur, she knew she didn’t have much time before her body would eventually shut down.  
“Shit..” She even sounded weak.  
Blood was now gushing everywhere, she could feel her legs slowly giving out. “No..” The pain in her body made her numb to her surroundings, she didn’t even feel it when her body hit the ground. “Seems like it’s over for you” Titus almost sounded sad. He took a step toward Clarke but didn’t come far.  
From behind her she could hear the door being broken down, a black figure stepping out of the doorway. “Lexa..” She gasped. Clarke could make out that Lexa looked shocked, her eyes glancing over the room, over the chaos that had ripped through it, and then she saw Clarke. Lexa kneeled down, hands shaking “Clarke ... Hold on…” Her face was filled with horror at the look of her wounded love.  
Lexa turned around quickly and glared at Titus who still had the gun in his hand. Without hesitation Lexa grabbed her sword, and threw it with presicion into Titus’s heart. Clarke could see how his body jerked when he fell down. She didn’t feel remorse for the man that tried to take her life, because she wasn’t in a good position herself, the only sensation her body could now feel was the cold surrounding her, and the fact her vision was almost gone wasn’t such a good sign either. Clarke struggled to stay conscious, but at the sight of Lexa kneeling next to her, she knew she was going to be okay, even though she couldnt hear what she was saying she felt save. Clarke closed her eyes, she couldn’t even feel Lexa’s hands dragging her up and putting her on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to continue hmm?


	2. The wrath of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wants to get into her chamber, but she gets cockblocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattt! amazing response on the last one, so lets continue this.  
> For people who dont know trigedasleng
> 
> Ai hodnes: my love.  
> Yu gonplei ste odon: Your fight is over.  
> Oso gonplei nou ste odon:Our fight isn't over.  
> Jus drein jus daun:Blood must have blood.  
> Gona:warrior

Lexa had never thought she could get over Costia, this morning however had proven otherwise. Clarke was hers and she was Clarke’s. Only thinking of what had happened this morning made her heart flutter, something that she had suspected would never happen to her again.  
Waking up next to those sky-blue eyes, drowning in them every time she looked at them, it was enough for her.  
Lexa got ripped out of her thoughts when she bumped into Indra. Slowly getting aware of her surroundings, she found herself walking towards her chamber.  
“Heda , news from Arkadia.” Indra respectfully ignored what had just happened, which wasn’t uncommon for Lexa, who was in thought a lot lately.  
“What is it?” Indra glanced over her shoulder for a second and continued “The scouts I sent to Arkadia have come back this morning. Pike now has full control over the entire camp, some Skaikru escaped, but most of them are locked up. Anyone who disagrees with him is slaughtered, we must put an end to it... to him before it escalates even more. We have the manpower to overtake that camp within minutes” She paused for a second then stared at Lexa, and her neutral face dropped. “Jus drein jus daun!”  
Indra made a fair point, Pike had already slaughtered 300 of their own, and the situation in Arkadia wasn’t improving. But on the other hand, “Jus drein jus daun” wasn’t her practice anymore, or at least, she tried to break that tradition for Clarke, so that a new era may begin.  


Lexa took a moment and cleared her throat before answering Indra “Send your scouts back, let them observe for one more day, I will discuss this matter with the Skaikru ambassador.” Indra looked surprised for a split second but quickly replaced it with a neutral façade “Heda, with all due respect, aren’t you relying too much on that girl?” “With all due respect Indra, shof op, I know you mean well, but I know what I’m doing. Now do as I asked.” Indra gave a quick nod, not wanting to argue any further and walked away, this surprised Lexa, she had at least expected some resistance.

Thanks to the mishaps in Arkadia, Lexa now had a good excuse to go see her favourite sky girl, and after this morning she couldn’t wait see her again.  
As soon as she turned the corner towards her chamber she heard a shot coming from somewhere within the tower. She didn’t think much of it because some gonas were training with Skaikru weaponry, yes it wasn’t their way, but if they ever faced a threat like the Maunon again, they had to be prepared. Therefore, they chose a small group of gonas, who were battle hardened, to train with guns. Even though Lexa knew this, gunshots didn’t seem to be far from where she was standing. So just for a safety measure, she doubled back to grab her sword. “Just in case..”

Now, Lexa knew she wasn’t safe most of the time, but she never acted like it, after all she was the commander.  
She never had any weapons on her while in the upper levels of the tower, unless she was in the throne room. And if she ever were to be attacked, there was always someone by her side, ready to protect her.  
Lexa was now standing in front of the door leading to her chamber, she heard some stumbling and shouting inside. Ready to attack any intruders, she grabbed the hilt of her sword and tried to open the door, but it was slammed shut as soon as she pushed it open.

 

She backed off from the door, and was about to ask who was fooling around in her chamber. As she was about to speak, she was interrupted by a loud gunshot. She knew it came from the other side of the door, thanks to the sounds of splintering wood. Whoever the shooter was he/she apparently wasn’t trained well.  
Before she could try to imagine what was happening in there, another shot was fired. This time however, it was followed by a scream of pain and Lexa immediately recognized it came from Clarke.  
A few seconds passed, Lexa had been frozen in place not knowing what had happened, what she could have lost in those few seconds. The noise inside has subdided, but the silence didn’t last long as it was soon interrupted by the sound of a body hitting the floor. She couldn’t know for sure if it was indeed Clarke that had been injured. But she couldn’t lose Clarke as she had lost Costia. Lexa, now focused on the task at hand, bashed in the door and saw Clarke lying on the floor in a small puddle of her own blood.  
  
Titus, who was standing on the other side of the room, was completely taken by surprise.  
He still had the gun in his hand, but was shaking heavily. He wasn’t able to get a grip on his own emotions, the shaking got even worse when he saw Lexa bursting into the room, knowing what he had done.  
Lexa glanced around her chamber looking for answers what might have played out a few minutes ago and soon made eye contact with Titus. The only thing she was able to do was to glare at him, in this very moment she had to help Clarke and assess her situation. And not have a fight with a man that was obviously deluded by his own ideas.  
Seconds later, after being scorched by Lexa’s glare, Titus closed his eyes, dropped the gun and turned his head away as he couldn’t face his Heda after what he had done.  


Lexa heard Clarke mutter some words, and she kneeled down next to her. “You’ll be all right Ai hodness, I’m here now..” But seeing the damage and blood loss up close, she knew that Clarke had to be helped immediately. “Oso gonplei nou ste odon….” Lexa whispered.  
As tears rolled down her face, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Titus was still shaking. How dare he be upset?! He was the one that shot her. He... He..  
Lexa felt as if all the blood in her face was being drained, making place for the raw anger that was bubbling up instead.  
She had never lost control in all these years, but somehow this was the last straw. She couldn’t control herself any longer, overcome by anger she unsheathed her sword. “How could you?! How dare you do this?!” Lexa growled. Like she had practiced many times before she aimed her sword at Titus’s heart, and with one powerful swing she threw the sword. It flew with immense speed and hit Titus in his chest, just as practiced. Titus held strong and embraced his death, but as his body couldn’t stand up anymore he opened his eyes to take a last look at his Heda. At his Heda he had betrayed.  
In that moment Lexa had lost all respect for Titus, she had trusted him her life, and now after all he’d done he was nothing but another sacrifice that had to be made. “Yu gonplei ste odon.”  
After giving him her last words, she immediately returned all her attention back to Clarke.  


Murphy, who was still bound to a chair managed to remove his gag, and called out to Lexa “Hey you!…” Lexa quickly turned around and saw Murphy, in all the chaos that had unfolded, she hadn’t even noticed him. “Do you mind giving me a hand...?” At first she ignored him and only focussed on Clarke who by now had lost consciousness, she lifted Clarke up onto the bed and tried to tend to her wounds. “You know you can’t help her on your own..” said Murphy with a smirk on his face, cocky as ever. Lexa looked over her shoulder at Murphy, slightly irritated. “Dude, you know I can’t help you while I’m still strapped to this godforsaken ugly and uncomfortable chair.” “Also, I would really like to feel my legs again.”  
Lexa had to acknowledge that what he was saying was true, so she ran to Murphy and released him of his bounds.  
Once he was set free Lexa immediately grabbed Murphy by his arm and dragged him back to Clarke. “We need to stop the bleeding.” Said Lexa. Clarke was still bleeding profusely, and by now was totally unresponsive. Murphy quickly undid his belt and wrapped it tightly around Clarke’s leg.  
Lexa put her hands on the wound on Clarke’s stomach, and ordered Murphy to get a healer.  


Even though he wasn’t sure where to get one, she instructed him to go to the dining hall and ask for a healer there. Murphy quickly ran off to get one. She didn’t expect the sky boy to be so quick, since he had lived in a ship for most his life. But he had picked up some skills in the last months, Lexa thought.  
She didn’t know if Murphy would even come back, but she had put her faith in him, after all Murphy was still Clarke’s friend.  
Lexa could probably spot a healer much faster than him, but she couldn’t leave Clarke alone, as this could be the last moment in which they can be together.  
Minutes had passed since Murphy left to get a healer. And after what seemed like an eternity she heard people running in the hallway, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Murphy with Nyko, a healer from the Trikru.  
But as she turned back to face Clarke -who was still unconscious, to tell her a healer had arrived, she saw that Clarke wasn’t breathing anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how are we going to fix this mess? let me know in the comments :)


	3. Shallow breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! this chapter took a while. I know it isnt perfect, and it might seem a bit rushed. Im sorry!  
> Try to enjoy it anyway  
> Leave feedback if you have some.  
> ill probably edit this chapter again soon anyway

“No.. no.. Clarke! Breathe, please!” In a panic Lexa jumped up on the bed and started giving Clarke CPR. Lexa had learned this ability from Clarke when she had asked what she had to do in an emergency like this. Clarke had watched her train, and told her that there was an old song that allowed you to follow a rhythm same as the CPR. Lexa had laughed as she couldn’t imagine there being a special song for such a simple procedure as this. Clarke had disappeared out of the room, and soon returned with a tiny device that she called an mp3. They listened to it while Lexa tried to follow the rhythm, and was astonished that what Clarke had told her was true.

“Okay.. okay… chest compressions..” Lexa laid her hands on Clarke’s chest and started pumping, she could feel Clarke’s ribs almost giving out under her hands, but she knew she had to continue doing this. After a few fast pumps she started with the mouth to mouth part of this procedure. She pinched Clarke’s nose shut, and started giving mouth to mouth. She could see how Clarke’s chest rose every time she did, and collapse the second she pulled away. She could feel Clarke’s warmth linger on her lips every time she had to remove herself from her. Lexa repeated this twice then laid her ear to Clarke’s chest, there still wasn’t a heartbeat. “God dammit… Don’t you dare give up now!” She could barely hold back the waterfall of tears, as she saw her love slowly dying in her arms. Unable to give up on her so soon Lexa started with the chest compressions again as well as the mouth to mouth resuscitation. As Lexa gave Clarke her 2nd breath and Lexa pulled away ready to start the compressions again, she heard Clarke coughing. “Clarke! Clarke, you’re going to be okay!” Lexa focused her teary gaze on Clarke but she still wasn’t responsive. Lexa laid her ear on Clarke’s chest listening to the rhythm of her resting heartbeat. “Thank god..”

Murphy, who immediately had taken Lexa’s place of compressing Clarke’s wound, signed non verbally that she should get off of Clarke. “I’d say we let the healer-man or doctor do his thing to save Clarke now.”  
While Clarke was still incapacitated, Nyko had some time to perform a few procedures on her. After a couple of tries, he managed to remove the bullet in Clarke’s leg. It was positioned close to her thigh, and hadn’t hit any major arteries. The gunshot in her stomach however, did a lot more damage than anticipated. Lexa saw Nyko frowning as he was examining Clarke’s stomach. “Heda.. I’m afraid I won’t be able to remove the bullet without causing more damage or worsening Clarke’s stability. She’s already in a fragile state, and I don’t want to worsen that.” Lexa glanced at Clarke, scouring for any sign of consciousness, then looked back at Nyko. She tried to steady her voice before speaking, “Are you sure?” Lexa wasn’t able to hide the hint of frustration, and Nyko noticed it. “Yes Heda. I have removed many bullets from many gona’s over the past few years. But I’m afraid I haven’t seen a wound like this before.” 

Lexa found herself pacing the room, in deep thought, thinking of ways Clarke could be helped. Nyko had already emptied his pouch of potions and herbs on the bed. “Heda, I’ll get to work cleaning out the wound, to disinfect it. But after that we need to stop the bleeding” Lexa nodded. “Perhaps we could sear her wound shut,” Nyko continued. “Yes Murphy, help me gather some wood and put it over here.” Lexa pointed to her balcony. While Murphy was busy building a makeshift fire out of broken chairs, Lexa had the “pleasure” of pulling her sword out of Titus. The sight of Titus splayed across the floor with his eyes still open wasn’t one Lexa truly enjoyed. Yes, he had tried to kill Clarke. And yes, he was a traitor. But he had been there for Lexa when she needed his guidance or his support. And now all that laid before Lexa was a shell of a man that he once was. “Heda, please hurry up. We can’t waste valuable time.” Lexa kneeled down next to Titus and grabbed the hilt of her sword. She could hear his flesh being torn as she pulled it out.

The sword was covered in blood, so Lexa cleaned it by wiping it off on her pants. “The fire is ready!” Lexa walked towards it, and heated the tip of her sword until it was red hot. She remembered how she had done this to a severely wounded gona once. The poor boy was still conscious when she’d applied the burning sword on his severed finger. He didn’t stop screaming until he passed out thanks to the pure agony.  
Cautiously Lexa headed over to Clarke and handed the sword to Nyko. He then carefully pressed the sword against Clarke’s wound. Clarke flinched when the sword touched her skin but soon her body went limp again. Lexa could hear Clarke’s skin sizzle, and the smell of burned flesh that came afterwards didn’t help with Lexa’s concern of how Clarke would react to her scarred body. Lexa didn’t mind the soon to be scars. She thought it made Clarke look even hotter.

“Heda.” “Sha Nyko?” “This was all I could do for her, I’m sorry.” Nyko frowned, “She will need more help soon, but I’m afraid I can’t offer it, I don’t have the experience or the equipment to help her. She is stable for now but you need to let her rest.” Nyko turned around and started walking towards her door. “If you need me I’ll be in the room next to yours.”  
Lexa nodded, “Thank you Nyko.” He approached the door and turned around to face Lexa. “And Heda, please rest. You look exhausted.” And with those words he left the room, followed by a somewhat too eager Murphy.  
Lexa slumped into a chair next to Clarke. She watched her chest slowly rising and falling . Nyko was right, she was feeling the weight of this day pressing on her shoulders. She was exhausted, but she wanted to watch over Clarke, to make sure nothing would happen to her while she was unconscious.

Meanwhile the scouts who were send back to Arcadia had met up with the Skaikru escapees. The escapees had been wandering the forest for a few days, not knowing where to go.  
Indra had told the scouts to head back if nothing had changed within the camp, and to pick up any of the escapees if they ran into them. She told them to bring the Skaikru to Polis and tell them it was a safe haven, this was on orders of Lexa of course

A few hours later the scouts and the escapees had arrived in Polis. Kane had gathered everyone at the gates of Polis, “We are guests here, behave yourself and be respectful. For now they are our allies, and we are their guests.” Pointing towards some large containers he said “Drop off your weapons and the extra supplies some of you have managed to steal there.” Kane focused his gaze on the younger and somewhat stubborn groups among his people. He cleared his throat, “And I want all of you to remember, they mean us no harm so we will return that favour.”

When Indra had received word of the arrival of the Skaikru escapees she rushed to the gate. The ‘few’ escapees turned out to be quite a lot more than just 10 or 15 people. She turned to her scouts, “Listen up! Escort these Skaikru people to the dining halls and provide them with some food and water!” Without questioning or testing Indra’s command, the scouts immediately started to escort the Skaikru to the dining halls.

Indra was plowing herself through the thick crowd until she saw a familiar face, Kane. She rushed up to him, “Has your healer managed to escape with you?!” Kane looked surprised, it took a minute to understand what Indra just asked. “You mean Abby?” Indra nodded “We need her NOW!” Kane’s face went from surprised to serious in an instant. “Yes, she escaped with us. She’s probably somewhere in the back.” Kane paused a second. “Why do you need her?” Indra had already started walking towards the back of the crowd “No time to explain!” She yelled.

Searching through the crowd Indra found her. “Abby, you need to come with me right this second, we need your medical skills.” Abby saw the concern across Indra’s face. “Yes, of course. What happened?” Indra couldn’t help but stare at Abby. “It’s your daughter. She got shot, our healers managed to help her as much as possible but she needs your help.”  
Abby was unable to move, thinking about the damage that the grounders could have done to her daughter. She knew it would be unbearable for her to lose Clarke, after all she had already lost her husband. But she could still save her daughter. Abby forced herself to snap out of It, she had to channel doctor Griffin for a while even if the patient in question was her own daughter.

“Tell me where she is.” “Of course.” She nodded and Indra pointed towards a large structure ahead of them, and started walking towards it. Before entering Abby turned on her heel and faced Kane “Find dr. Jackson and bring him as soon as possible to wherever Clarke may be. Oh yeah, and bring as much medical equipment with you, I don’t know what her situation might be.” 

Lexa faintly felt someone gently touching her shoulder. The gentle touching soon turned into rough shaking, until Lexa was wide awake. Immediately on full alert, she grabbed her sword, before being stopped by a gentle nudge.  
Lexa looked confused around the room. She felt liquid making its way down her chin. Had she been sleeping? Embarrassed she quickly wiped her mouth. Still bent over her sword she stood up to face the one that had awoken her. “..Indra?..” Her mind might have been awake, but her body wasn’t. Stumbling up and down a bit until she found her balance. Indra was standing in front of her, clearly not fazed by the tired Commander’s actions.

“Heda, the Skaikru’s healer Abby has arrived.” Lexa looked up, only to meet Abby’s clearly not impressed stare. Abby had already assessed her daughter and the wounds inflicted on her. Lexa wondered how long they’d been in the room. “Indra, go see if Nyko is still here. If he is, please bring him here, he will be able to tell Abby what procedures he did on Clarke.” Lexa looked at Abby, it was obvious she was battling with mixed emotions emotions. Lexa couldn’t tell if Abby was on the edge of breaking down or about to smash the nearest chair. 

“Dr. Griffin, will you be able to help Clarke?” Abby stared at her daughter. “I might be, I just… I don’t know if there’s any internal bleeding, or if there’s anything else wrong with her. We’ll just have to wait and see I’m afraid.” Lexa saw how much effort it took for Abby to keep it professional. Soon Nyko, Indra and Murphy appeared into the room. Nyko explained everything he had done to keep Clarke alive, and Abby looked at him with wonder. While they were discussing the details of his treatment, Jackson and Kane entered the room carrying the stolen medical supplies from Arkadia. 

“Okay we’re ready, everybody except Lexa, Nyko and Jackson should leave.” Abby pointed to the door, and Murphy, Indra and Kane left. “Give her some anesthesia just in case she wakes up.” Jackson searched the equipment looking for an IV. Lexa walked over to the left side of the bed. She sat down on the chair she’d previously had been sleeping in, and grabbed Clarke’s hand. “You are going to be fine ai hodnes.” Lexa gave Clarke a gentle squeeze, unwilling to let go of her.

Abby grabbed a scalpel, took a deep breath, and cut open the burned wound. She used the tip of a syringe to measure how deep the bullet had penetrated Clarke’s body. “This is bad… The bullet has most likely hit her kidney.” Jackson frowned, “Abby we should open the wound further and remove the bullet before we make assumptions.” Abby nodded ”Yeah you’re right.” As Jackson cut open the sides of the entry wound, blood came gushing out. Abby quickly grabbed some medical pliers and inserted it to the same depth as where the bullet was located. “Now, I’ll just have to open the pliers and push it in a little bit deeper,” she mumbled to herself. With some effort and a bit of luck, she got a hold of the bullet. Slowly she pulled the bullet out of Clarke’s body. “Okay… It’s out” “Jackson can you check her blood levels? Try to focus on the ammonia concentrations.” Jackson grabbed a syringe and took some of Clarke’s blood. Meanwhile Abby was busying herself with stitching the wound, preparing to close It up.

Lexa looked up from her corner and have Abby a meaningful look. Abby couldn’t help but sigh, she just wanted her daughter to be safe..  
A few tense minutes passed until Jackson got the results. “Abby, all the concentrations in her blood are explainable after a gunshot.. Except the ammonia concentration like you predicted.” Jackson, looked at the results and frowned, “It’s too high don’t you think?” Abby closed her eyes and sighed. “Yeah… but even though one of her kidneys most likely. This shouldn’t be this high” Abby reached for her forehead, feeling a slight headache coming up. “The concentration shouldn’t be this high so short after losing one kidney. Her other kidney must’ve somehow stopped working in the time she has been on the ground.”  
Nyko who had been watching the operation in silence, had seen this before. “She might have eaten some poisonous berries the first time she gathered food. Many of the plants here are poisonous If you don’t know what to look for.” Abby finally realized what this meant. “Shit… we have to do a full blown kidney transplant.” Everyone present in the room just stared at each other in total silence.  
Abby knew they’d have to move quickly and broke it, “We need to test everyone’s blood type, I’m not able to give her one of my kidneys.” Abby sighed, “Unfortunately I have a different blood type than her.” Jackson took over from Abby and continued “Clarke has blood type O+, which means she can only receive blood and organs from someone who either has O+ or O- .”

Everyone in the room got tested, even Lexa. She didn’t flinch when the needle went in, and still hadn’t let go of Clarke’s hand. Once again Abby sighed, “No one in this room is compatible.. Jackson, could you bring the others in for testing?” Lexa saw how Abby was shaking, she was on the verge of a meltdown. But Lexa didn’t have any reassuring words for her.

One by one Kane, Murphy and Indra re-entered the room. “Abby, I’m sorry for what happened with Clarke..” Abby was busying herself with the blood tests, slightly annoyed. “Kane, later, we really don’t have time for this. Right now we can still help her.” Kane nodded, “Yeah.”  
“Jackson, none of these people are a match. Go see if any of the refugees might be one.” But before Jackson could leave the room, Murphy stopped him and pointed to a corner in the room. “How about you check him, he doesn’t need his anymore.” Jackson glanced at Abby and she nodded. It wasn’t her preferred choice, but she had to save her daughter.

After testing Titus Jackson stood up “It’s a match!” Jackson smiled, “He has O-.” Abby stepped towards Titus’s body and looked for Lexa’s approval. “Do whatever you must Dr. Griffin , I have complete faith in you.” Lexa allowed herself to be weak for just a moment. “Just… save her.” Abby nodded, “Okay, then, he will make do.” Lexa nodded towards her gona’s. “Indra, Nyko put him on the couch over there.” 

Abby and Jackson immediately started working on the removal of one of his kidneys. I didn’t take them too long to remove it, Clarke’s kidney however was another story. Abby and Jackson had to make a new incision next to the bullet wound to get better access to her kidney. After cutting all the main arteries and temporary sealing them, they carefully removed her damaged kidney. Abby carefully picked up Titus’s kidney and placed it in the cavity where Clarke’s damaged kidney used to be. After reconnecting the dozens of arteries and making sure everything was where is should be, they closed the wound and stopped the bleeding.  
Abby plucked off her medical gloves and dropped them on the ground with a sigh. “Okay… we should be safe for now.” Nyko quickly grabbed a chair for Abby, because she looked like she was going to collapse. “Thanks..” Abby smiled weakly. 

The surgery had lasted for over more than an hour, luckily there weren’t any complications. Lexa had spent that time, thinking of what she wanted to do with Clarke when all of this was over. Obviously she had to handle the situation in Arkadia, but right now she just wanted to take care of Clarke.  
Nyko and Jackson had quietly left the room. Lexa and Abby were the only ones left with Clarke, both terrified that she wouldn’t wake up .  
The sun had already set, and Abby had fallen asleep. It was roughly 6 hours after the operation, and Lexa was about to nod of again, but got back to full awareness when she heard a soft groan. Lexa leaned on the bed, looking down on Clarke. Her eyes fluttered open, and another groan escaped her lips. Lexa smiled, “Hey there..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi there ^^


	4. In hushed whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa says hello to Clarke.  
> Abby is mildly annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, lets take it slow after the last chapter.  
> im probably gonna re write some major parts, or split it up in different chapters. Anyhow, be on the lookout for some changed

**\---------------Lexa POV---------------**  
To see those blue eyes again... She didn’t want to show any weakness in front of Clarke, there was only one problem with that, Clarke was her only weakness after all. She couldn’t hold back the tears that came rushing down her face. She had tried not cry in front of her people, to not show any weakness their Heda might have.

Lexa leaned forward framing Clarke's face with her free hand. Her skin felt cold and sweaty, but at least she was alive. "Lexa..?" Clarke could barely speak, her voice sounded weak and raspy.

Lexa softly squeezed Clarke's hand "Yes, I’m here." Clarke managed a small smile.

She looked exhausted, and was probably forcing herself to keep her eyes open.

Lexa was battling the overwhelming feeling of sleep as well, this had been a long day. “Is that..?” Clarke tilted her head slightly to the right, glancing at Abby. “Yes, your mom rescued you. Would you like me to wake her up?” Clarke looked back at Lexa. Her normally fiery blue eyes looked dull, it pained Lexa to see her brave skygirl like this. “No.. Let her rest, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Clarke’s eyes reduced to slits, as she was fighting sleep. “Well, she’s not the only one that needs rest Clarke.” Clarke closed her eyes, “Hmm, you’re right.” She mumbled.

Lexa carefully stroked a few stray hairs out of Clarke’s face. She leaned down next to Clarke’s ear and whispered. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

 **\---------------Clarke POV---------------**  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Clarke heard yelling somewhere in the distance, it was muffled but somehow sounded close. “Dr Griffin, please calm down. She requested that you were not to be awoken.” “I don’t care, she’s _my_ daughter!” 

Clarke opened her eyes, her body felt like it was on fire. Her eyes weren’t able to fully adjust to the bright lights surrounding her. “Dr Griffin please calm down, you might wake Clarke.” She just laid there for a couple of minutes, slowly adjusting to the lights and sounds around her. She carefully glanced to her right, searching for those intense emerald eyes, but found a blurry yet empty chair instead. The sun was high in the sky, and she wondered how long she’d been asleep. It couldn’t have been more than 10 hours or so.

The discussion heated up again, so Clarke cleared her throat, making it apparent that she was conscious and could hear everything that was being said. The discussion didn't stop, in fact it only got louder. Clarke searched for the noisy intruders, that were not helping her upcoming headache.

Clarke slightly tilted her head, trying to move as little as possible.  
In the corner of the room Lexa and her mother looked like they were about to start a catfight. Lexa adjusted to a defensive stance, her arms crossed. And her mother was looking like some veins in her neck and head were about to explode.  


She sighed, _Of course they’d had to go and start another one of their fights_. She knew she couldn’t just stand up and be a human barrier separating the two of them. Just the simple thought of standing up made her wince. Unable to anything but still wanting them to stop, Clarke cleared her throat again, a bit louder to get her point across.   


This time, the discussion abruptly came to a halt. They slowly came into Clarke’s field of view, obvious guilt showed on their faces.  


Abby, more doctor than mom, wasted no time and started checking her pulse. ”Good, its steady. Not that I can compare it with yesterday night.” Abby shot a dirty look at Lexa, and then turned to Clarke.  


“Clarke, do you remember anything that happened?” Clarke nodded slowly, still trying not to strain herself. “Uhmm yeah, Titus tried to kill me. I remember falling down, and Lexa bursting through the door.” Clarke looked up, connecting with Lexa’s eyes. “I had no doubt you would save me,” Clarke smiled. To be honest, she had been numb while lying on the ground, she barely made out Lexa when she’d kneeled next to her.

“I have to ask, is that really all you remember?” Abby looked concerned. “Yes, that’s all I remember _mom_.” Lexa moved towards the empty chair next to Clarke and sat down. “Good, okay. Honey, im pretty sure I dont have to tell you, but you’re going to need to rest for at least 5 days." Clarke nodded,"Yeah I kinda got that feeling" Since she didnt even want to move a single limb, it wasn't really a surprise for her. Abby continued, "Do you remember where you were shot?”

Clarke scoffed, “I don’t need to know where, because I can damn well feel it right now.” Abby shook her head, “You shouldn’t take this lightly Clarke. Even though the bullets were removed, we had to replace a kidney.” I chill went through Clarke’s body, jaw almost dropping. “Wait,what?... What do you mean ‘replaced’.” Abby grabbed Clarke’s hand and squeezed in reassurance. “One kidney was damaged by Titus’s attack, the other one however… Jackson and I suspect that it got damaged when you landed here on earth. Nyko confirmed it could also be a possibility that you’ve eaten something poisonous.”

Clarke shook her head in denial, thoughts rushing through her mind. _What about the rest of the original 100? Had they eaten something poisonous as well? Or was she the only one stupid enough to pick that one random berry? Fuck, thats why you shouldnt send teenager, without adults, to the ground_ “Clarke?” She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up. Lexa had apparently been waving her hand in front of her face 

“Sorry, did I space out?” Lexa flashed that warm smile of hers, ”Maybe a little bit.” Clarke had always loved that mischievous glint Lexa had in her eyes. Clarke had never seen it when they weren’t alone, so to show it like this in front of her mother. Clarke couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

“Clarke.” Abby tried to catch her daughters attention. Clarke had to tear her gaze away from Lexa, tilting her head so she could look into her mother’s frustrated eyes. Abby continued, “We had to salvage a kidney… Unfortunately the only viable donor was Titus.” “In the end he was good for something,” Lexa said under her breath.

Clarke felt as if someone had shot her, _again_. Yes, he might have saved her life. But she wouldn’t have needed saving if it wasn’t for him. _Damnit_. She wasn’t able to react to this like she should, she was training to be a doctor, and she knew she should be grateful that she was alive. This obviously wasn’t the case, she felt as if her body had been intruded by the enemy. And a tiny part of that enemy was now forever inside her, her blood rushing through it.

Clarke felt nauseous.  


“Oh no, I know this face… Lexa is there a bucket anywhere?” Lexa stood up, rushed behind a counter and reappeared with an old dented bucket. “Here.” Lexa handed Abby the bucket.

_Nope, nope, nope whatever was left in my stomach is going to get out, shit!_ Panicked and embarassed Clarke reached for the bucket her mother was holding out for her, trying to ignore the overwhelming pain that shot through ehr body. This only added to her nausea. The second the bucket was near her head, she spoiled all the contents in her stomach. God she felt sick.

Lexa had already grabbed a wet towel, ready to clean Clarke up. The feeling subsided for a while, so she felt safe the return the bucket to her mother. “Here,” Lexa gently wiped Clarke’s mouth clean with the towel. It looked as if Lexa didn’t even mind doing such a filthy task that her servants would normally do.

A few minutes of total silence passed. “Clarke I realize you have enough to deal with already, but there’s something you must know.” Lexa fixed her gaze on Clarke. Abby was about to protest that her daughter didn’t need more problems, but was stopped by Lexa. “Pike has been killing your own people. Anyone who disagrees with his ideals or methods is locked up and then slaughtered.” Lexa paused. “Your mom and a few others were lucky to escape. But some of your friends remain at that camp, some locked up, others roaming free under Pike’s orders.”

Clarke sighed. _Here we go again.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking Pike... hope Bellamy is okay ^^


End file.
